


Lust

by kisahawklin



Series: Alexander drabbles and shorts [15]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-25
Updated: 2007-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin





	Lust

Hephaistion turned over in the huge bed and was aghast at how far he was from Alexander. It felt like he was half a world away across the gulf of three feet. He hitched himself over, the blankets bunching up between them.

When he was at Alexander’s side, he smoothed out the yards of cloth until he could feel Alexander’s skin next to his own. Alexander slept on his belly tonight, not a common thing but a pleasing one. Hephaistion skimmed his hands over Alexander’s skin, lightly, not wanting to wake him.

He tucked his fingers under Alexander’s hipbone, fascinated by the intersection of the plane of Alexander’s muscle and the pads of his fingertips. He moaned involuntarily and bit his lip to keep from making more noise.

He slipped his hand further under Alexander’s hip and Alexander started to move, bringing his knee up, unconscious lust giving Hephaistion permission to explore further, deeper.

Hephaistion smiled and pulled himself on top of Alexander, feeling their skin connect in familiar places like thighs and hips and arms. He pressed himself into Alexander, curling over him, pushing against the soft places.

Alexander made soft noises into his pillow and Hephaistion pushed harder.


End file.
